tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Financier Noir
Financier is an upper class Alien, who is considered a 'Noble'. He worked as a 'Grunt' on the taking over Earth project. He was sent to Earth by his parents so he could become useful to his kind. The real reason he himself wanted to go to Earth was to actually interact with the people on it. Since a child he was poor at making conversation with Aliens since most of the ones he came in contact with were poor, and if they were deemed 'lesser' his parents wouldn't let him near them so he never spoke to much of anyone. Noir is a bit dense, but has his wit about him when he generally needs it. As a teenager he was a lot more outspoken and eccentric, but in his more recent years has come to be more relaxed. However that ecstatic-ness does easily return when it comes to his special interests. When he talks with humans he generally speaks in a sophisticated manner, but if he is talking to an Alien, he tends to have a very hostile undertone unless he is good friends with the alien, or just likes their attitude. Name Financier's name is French in origin with Noir referring to the 'dark' of dark chocolate, and Financier being a type of French cake. A financier is a French almond cake, generally flavored with beurre noisette. Finn is the Alias he used while infiltrating, (and having his lunch) at The Café Mew Mew for a research project on the Mews and humans, as he had not encountered humans before ever having come to Earth. Noir is the nickname used for him by Olive. Physical Appearance Financier has a slender build making him very light on his feet with more strong legs than arms. He cannot lift heavier objects, however he rarely has need of doing so,so he's never bothered or considered working out since he's more focused on his job. He has soft, wavy brown hair with black tips and his eyes are a strong amber colour. His outfit is his own take on the usual look- he has a flair for being well-dressed and takes pride in his appearance. His outfit has four long ribbons on it, two (yellow) around his wrists, and a yellow ribbon along his waistline. His upper outfit consists of a short black, brown, and gold vest, yellow ascot, and capelet that drapes his shoulders. Personality and Traits Financier is normally polite when talking to humans, but when it comes to the aliens he struggles as his past has left him very argumentative with his own kind given his lack of proper interaction with them. He enjoys insulting and arguing with Olive, as it gets a rise out of him. Financier generally dislikes the idea of killing off the humans and taking over their world- a sentiment he'd carry until the end of their war against Earth. Sure he finds their blatant disregard of their planet's health horrible, but he enjoys the ideals of human lifestyle and how they socialize. On top of this, after studying them so much he'd come to find he enjoys them more than his own race. He has a great interest in Earth culture and loves to learn what he can about it given his inquisitive nature. Weapon mode voice NO GUNS Relationships Financier does not have many relationships with anyone for the moment except what seems to be a rivalry between him and Olive, and a friendship with Morada. * 5.1 Family Carolina Noir: Financier's birth-mother, she died of an unknown disease when Financier was still young, so he didn't really get to form much of an opinion about her. Arietta Noir : Arietta is probably the only person in the universe who Financier truly loathes. Since his real mother died when he was little, his father re-married and Arietta was brought into his family. She doesn't treat him with respect, even as a young adult. She was the one who originally thought it would be a good idea to send him to Earth to help eradicate the humans, but it turned out that it was a bad idea to her and now she does anything she can to irritate or aggravate Financier. Louis - Andres Noir : Financier is actually very close with his father. He and his father hardly fight, and would often go off for target practice, though his father would use people as his targets, while financier would pick inanimate objects such as trees. Lucky for his father's targets, Financier's father has a terrible aim. * 5.2 Friends Morada : Financier seems to have managed to at least somewhat make one friend. He considers Morada his friend since he doesn't really argue with him and seems to be able to get along with him really well. He also has a great liking towards him, which most would think of as a 'crush' since Financier finds Morada 'cute'. * 5.3 Enemies Olive : It seems not even a few days of being on earth he has already made an enemy, being Olive, another alien. They seem to share a rivalry sort of relationship, though Financier doesn't actually have much of a dislike for him. He mostly just likes getting a rise out of him. Trivia/other *Financier has an extreme distaste and hatred towards green vegetables as he believes they are toxic. In reality- he's actually just allergic to broccoli, but his one bad experience ruined all green vegetables for him. *Financier takes a great interest in Earth's Cuisine *He loves human technology, but for the life of him, he cannot operate most of it. *He is Bi-sexual *Financier's family is fairly wealthy, and the name 'Financier' actually is another word for ' person who works with money'. Category:Characters Category:Aliens